This invention relates, in general, to lights, and, in particular, to a portable light.
In the prior art various types of lights have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,381 to Krafft discloses a pocket lamp with a base with a pair of contacts and a series resistance is wound around one of the contacts to protect the lamp bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,970 to Harris discloses a glove having a bulb secured to the palm and two contacts extending into two of the fingers of the glove, and when the fingers are held together, the bulb is lit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,967 to Spencer et al discloses a light for a tie tack which has a pin to hold the tie tack and which is connected to a source of power such as a battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,669 to Burke discloses an illuminated fishing bobber having a bulb and a pivoted switch which will activate the light when the switch hits an object.
The present invention is directed to a portable light which has an enclosure, a battery, a light emitting diode and a mounting for the light. The light can be mounted in a variety of locations and the diode can be easily turned on and off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable light.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable light which can be easily turned on and off as required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable light which is small and can be easily used in a variety of locations.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.